dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Governor Octavius Phoenix (Kakó Force)
Governor Octavius Phoenix'', or simply' the'' ''Governor''' is an alien diplomat from an alternate universe as well as a high ranking member of the Kakó Force. History The Governor was born on the planet Yotaro as the child of a wealthy diplomat who had been a prestigious member of the leading party of their country. As a child he was groomed and spoiled, attending the highest education available on the planet and graduating at the top of his class at the age of 14 with a major in Politcal Science and a minor in Psychology. Directly after his studies he went into his political career being elected into the national Senate. However, early into his term tragedy struck as a coup removed the President and his entire cabinet from power. They all lost their lives, including Octavius's father. Congress members began to be taken hostage as the country swiftly mobilized into a military dictatorship and invaded neighboring countries. Octavius, believing himself to be a target of the new regime, escaped into a neighboring country which was also his nation's rival. There he gained political asylum and, due to a lack of regulated laws for running for office, came into power as the leader of the nation. He quickly shifted the entire nation's economy and production towards military and, in a bloody series of battles, cut a swathe straight through to his original nation's capital. His armies captured the city and he had the entire regime of his father's murderers hung. From there, he led the strongest nation of the world as a militant dictator, forcefully annexing all other nations in a series of wars. Thirteen years passed under his rule and as he showed no signs of stepping down, the members of his cabinet decided that he had become too powerful. They performed a coup d'etat to instill a younger, more controllable leader in his place. The Governor escaped his assassins, though, and decided to leave the planet altogether in a spaceship. He lands on a planet inhabited by a primitive sentient race, who soon revere him as a god. He had them perform ritual sacrifices and fight to the death in his honor, until he was visited by a clone of the God of Chaos, Kakó. Kakó originally meant to torture and kill the Governor for pretending to be a god (something that Kakó despised), though he began to take a liking to the Governor's methods of control and his intellect. He was then recruited to be a member of the Kakó Force, using his tact and successes to gain favor and make his way to the top of the Force as Kakó's right hand man. Personality The Governor comes off as a quiet, calm figure, rarely asserting himself until he has a hold of the situation. In a case where he is clearly superior in wits to people in his surroundings, he decides to simply trick them into getting his way. He is slightly arrogant as ever since he had come to power on his planet, he had never been truly challenged or backed into a corner. He knows better than to approach intelligent fighters, though, as he has no fighting prowess of his own. If it comes to a point where he needs physical force, he uses the teleportation link that Kakó had provided him to summon his fellow elite, Bibidi Babidi Buu, to fight for him. Forms While he only has one "form", the Governor possesses the unique ability to shapeshift into whoever and whatever he can imagine, no matter what size/shape/color/gender, even being able to change his inner anatomy to be able to digest foods accustomed to a different race and change his voice to match any pitch he can hear. Abilities The Governor's abilities include: *Genius Level Intellect: While not a special ability, the Governor has been recognized by Kakó as the smartest being to have ever existed within his universe, even compared to those such as his universe's version of the Kais. *Shape-shifting: The Governor can change his form into whatever/whoever he sees, even able to adjust his molecular structure to form new compounds. He has no time limit to transformations such as this, and can theoretically live his entire life in a changed form with no strain to his body. Trivia *The Governor's homeworld as well as his race's name pun is on a Japanese word for "liar", Yotarō, which also means "slow-witted fellow". *The Governor himself's name pun is based on his full name: 'G'overnor 'O'ctavius 'P'hoenix (GOP- "Grand Old Party", the Republican Party of American politics). Category:Gozon Category:Characters